3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~
The 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~''Black Swan''~ (aka ' ''Death Gunpla/Gundam ) is a custom-built version of the 'XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell ''Endless Walt ver. in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by the Dancer of the Dark Moon, Mizuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Death Gunpla from the Reaper’s Bed Club, known as the infamous Black Swan throughout the Gunpla Academy. Like the original Gundam Deathscythe Hell, the Black Swan is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth and fast close combat, but was given a ranged weapon, an extra pair of wings, and wearing a Gothic Vampire motif. The original Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier that looks like a pair of bat wings is moved to the back of the waist, modified to form a long skirt when closed or retracted. Replacing it on the back is a modified Gundam Deathscythe Hell TV ver., which is smaller, opens up similarly as the EW ver. bat-like wings and formed a mantelet when closed. Other noticeable differences are the shorten spikes and fin-like prongs on the shoulders, knees, feet, and head antenna, removal of the forearm armor, and modified body armor parts for the wings to easily cover the entire body. It also changed its color scheme to more darker, gothic vampire theme, and turned the feet to high heels-like with very long, sharp stilts. As feared as its wielder and pilot, the Beam Gunscythe, known as the Lilium Grandeur, is the Black Swan’s primary weapon much like the Beam Scythe is the primary armament of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell. It consists of a rifle with a mechanical double blade scythe attached to it. The Black Swan has other weapons such as duel custom Buster Shields, the predecessor of Lilium Grandeur, and an Integrated Weapon System Pack (IWSP) shaped as a coffin; however, all of them are optional since the Black Swan itself is already a formidable fighter by itself, and will only be use if Mizuki decided to get serious or not hold back. There is also a pair of handguns, but they didn’t get an appearance. It is unknown how many other weapons Mizuki made for her Gunpla for the Builder’s Contest, but can be assumed to be an entire military weapon cache. The Death Gunpla still retains the original systems and features, including the Gundam Deathscythe Guilty’s Prism Particle Coating. However, none of them were ever used, despite being the tools to the sole purpose of the Stealth-type Mobile Suit. The Death Gunpla’s deathly reputation and infamously feared by the other modelers doesn’t need it to be hidden or stay in the shadows for any silent assaults or surprise attacks; just by having its grim presence is enough to strike terror within the hearts of her opponents. It’s also due to the fact that Mizuki is a highly skilled Gunpla Fighter, making even the slowest Gunpla move at the speed of light. One of her reputations the Black Swan is known for is the special attack that it has: the Serenity’s End. The Crescent Bloodlust Finale, as it’s also called, is one of the finishing moves that the Dancer of the Dark Moon and the Death Gunpla performs whenever to end the fight. Even the other skilled Fighters and Builders are cautious of her. The model was ranked 12th place in the Student Voted’s Top Best Built Gunpla, and 7th place in the Student Voted’s Top Best Gunpla Fighter. Armaments ;*Lilium Grandeur :A Beam Gunscythe or a cross-integrated weapon wield by the notorious Black Swan and it’s based on its predecessor, which is a revolving rifle with twin scythe beam emitters. The rifle part takes most of the length than the scythe, becoming the pole part of the weapon. The scythe part can swing from the mechanism underneath the rifle to the back, which either lengthen the weapon or act as the bayonet of the gun. In either form, both weapons can be use, and the scythe blades can retract itself to a smaller or sheathed form of itself. The amount of power in each shot is equivalent to the Wing Gundam’s and Wing Gundam Zero’s Buster Rifle and Twin Buster Rifle, respectively. It doesn’t appear to have a visible power source or magazine pack; possibly, powered by the mobile suit carrying it, similar to the Wing Gundam Zero’s Twin Buster Rifle. ;*Particle Alteration Beam Sabers :A beam saber obtained from the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper. It was dropped mid-battle by Hisoka against the fight with the Black Swan, and subsequently picked up and used against him by Mizuki, as does Hisoka with the Lilium Grandeur. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System :A system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the Black Swan’s hands. Like the rest of the features, none of them are use in combat since they don’t contribute much to the Dancer of the Dark Moon’s strikes and assaults. ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier :Features several field generators that function similarly to the Mercurius' planet defensers. The field is strong enough to repel shots from beam cannons and traditional ones, and the armor itself is coated with an anti-beam coating. They come in the form of two pair of wings. The mantelet or the top wings is mounted on the back thrusters pack, with two of the long prongs overlapping the bottom, which will unfold outwards in a butterfly-wing-like fashion during combat or flight. The skirt or the bottom wings is mounted on the back of the waist as a pair of large bat-like wings. Both pair can shield most of the Gunpla model, with some small spaces and gaps visible. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :The vents underneath the shoulder fins scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell combined, but were never use. ;*Prism Particle Coating :A coating that bent the light around the Gunpla, rendering the model completely invisible and disrupted enemy sensors. It was never use since the Black Swan’s presence is menacing as it already is. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) A powerful attack that, once the Battle System is deactivates, separates the opponent’s Gunpla into pieces from the joints. The Death Gunpla initiates by having a large distance gap between her and her enemy, and stands elegantly straight and with the arm that’s wielding the Gunscythe outstretch to its side. After that the environment will immediately have a full or pale moon in the sky, regardless of the type of field and its settings. From where the Black Swan stands, it’ll cause a continuous and steady shockwave, much similar to the rippling of the water or resonating of sounds. This is known to be the calm before the storm, which even Mizuki closes her eyes during this moment. For the next phase, it can happen anytime whenever the pilot decides to, and is the offense part of the attack technique. Once her eyes abruptly open, which is just for intimidating the opponents, the moon will immediately turn blood red and she swings the Lilium Grandeur or Eximius Andromedae that causes a massive shockwave towards her opponent. There is no possible way of avoiding it, and many tried to shield themselves against it. This is the moment when once the attack passes them, that the Battle System shuts down and the opponent’s Gunpla and models will disperse into pieces. It is known to be the most successful attack with no openings to counter or escape, and many had fallen once the skill activates. Despite the biggest opening in the early phase, the attack can still happen even immediately after the preparation, which is all of the pilot’s choice of attacking straightaway or later. Spoilers In actuality, this special attack doesn't actually shut down the Battle System, but instead, create an illusion of one. The move can control the Battle System's Diorama which is why the moon appears, as well as making everything seem that the battle is over. Hisoka during his second battle against her, where the move trick the pilot to stop moving the Gunpla, causing an opening for Mizuki to attack. Optional Equipment ;*Eximius Andromedae :A Gunscythe, which it’s the predecessor of Lilium Grandeur. A revolving rifle type as the gun part, and underneath for the switch mechanism is a twin scythe beam emitters or the beam scissors of the Deathscythe Hell. It’s the first weapon the Black Swan and Mizuki use in their early days, built by Mizuki herself. It’s the opposite of Lilium Grandeur as the rifle fires solid rounds and has beam for blades on the scythe, while its successor has beam for ammunition and “metal” blades for the scythe. It had versatile rounds and different bullets types that were used in any given situation, before it was labeled as unnecessary and was replaced. However, as it’s still in storage/reserve, it can be use for a dual-wielding gunslinging mode if Mizuki decided to go all out. ;*Buster Shields “Jack the Ripper’s Claws” :Two custom Buster Shields of the Deathscythe that is located at the side skirts, and are redesigned to have similar functions as the GN Katars of the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword and the rockets anchors or rocket-propelled grappling claw of both GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam and GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, respectively. Appearance-wise, both the buster shields retain it original looks, but the wielding of it differs than the original. Following The Glory of Losers style of the series, they are sheathed at the side skirt instead on the arm, and can be unsheathe in a double-sword/katar fashion, similarly to the GN Katars. It retains the capabilities of launching itself towards its target, similarly to the rocker anchors. Also both can emit a beam blade when the physical blades at the front split apart. Though it was built just for show as one of the Builder’s Contests’ entry, they were never use until the “all-out” moment. ;*Deathly Extensive Armament Dispenser IWSP (DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”) :An IWSP pack that holds twice the amount of the Black Swan’s entire arsenal, and was merely built as an entry piece for one of the Builder’s Contests’. It houses an array of weapons that can be hand held or launched directly from the “coffin”. Appearance-wise, it has a shape of a large metal coffin (though technically small, as it’s not large enough to hold a full-body model) “strapped” to the back, like an undertaker. Based on the Coffin carried by Beyond the Grave in the series Gungrave, the Coffin Bag contains twin mortar launcher, micro-needle-missiles and regular needle missiles, blades such as sickles, scythes, and kusarigamas, guns such as a gatling gun, sniper rifle, and rocket launcher, extension sub-arms, and a large wing booster. :;*180mm Twin Mortar Cannon ::At the top compartment of the coffin-shaped weapon pack is a two-barrel cannon that launches specializes mortars or projectiles. It can be launch when the pack hangs over the Gunpla’s head or pull to the side as a handheld cannon. :;*Micro Needle Missiles/ Regular Needle Missiles ::Next to the mortar cannon on both diagonal sides of the top are the compartments for the Micro Needle Missiles, and on the front or cover of the coffin contains several Regular Needle Missions launchers hidden in the motif design. Similar to the YMS-Gyan’s Missile Shield’s Needle Missiles, they aren’t powerful individually, but deadly in massive salvos. Each missile was enhanced to reach further distance, have remote-controlled system, and a special feature, which allows the missiles to penetrate the armor and get itself stuck on the target for secure mark’s destruction. :;*Blade Works ::Multiple types of bladed weapons are stored within the body of the “coffin” but only a few are used. :;*Firearms ::Multiple types of ranged weapons are stored within the body of the “coffin” but only a few are used. Each weapon are integrated into the body, and when activated, the weapon will reveal itself through one of the bottom compartments. To use one or all three of them, the coffin needs to “swing from the back” to above the shoulders or sides of the carrier. ::;*5-barrel 100mm Gatling Cannon :::A gatling gun that fires 500 bullets per second, and will reveal the tip through the right bottom side of the coffin. Fire solid rounds that is powerful enough to take out force fields ::;*M30 140mm Sniper Rifle :::A long rifle that fires solid, armor-penetrating rifle rounds, ideal for very long range combat and multiple obstacles environment. The bullets can penetrate through energy shields easily and without disrupting it. It comes out through the left bottom side of the coffin. ::;*200mm Smoothbore Bazooka :::A high-powered bazooka that fires three types of ammo: Normal as in regular rockets, Homing for marked targets, and Blast for widespread explosion. Not as powerful as the other two, to break through force fields or energy shields, but ideal for mobile suits’ destructions. Opens up from the middle or the bottom-bottom of the coffin. :;*Sub-Arms ::Several extensive mechanical arms that is use to hold weapons, like the bladed weapons, or hold the coffin if the carrier decides to use both the handheld firearms with the integrated firearms. 4 large or longer sub-arms and 3 smaller ones are inside the body of the coffin, which can come through all sides of the compartment hatches or through the cover. :;*Vampiric-Wings Thrusters ::Disguised as the cover of the coffin when retracted and reveals three powerful thrusters on each wing when opened. The wingspan is twice as long as both pair of wings’ length added together, and can cover the entire Gunpla as a huge shield wings, covering both front and back. The wings aren’t base on any of the Deathscythe’s wings. The wings don’t contain the needle missiles, despite being the cover; however, while the cover is the wing, the decor logo on top is the one mounted with the launchers. History Variants The XXXG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene, the Black Swan, is actually not the basic form of itself. In other words, the name "' ''Selene '" is one of the many "''Attires" 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe is currently equipped. While Selene is the "Vampire Queen of the Night" outfit, the first form looks like a feminie XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW ver.), and Mizuki had made several clothing sets for her to “wear”. Unfortunately, all of these “attires” were merely decorations, made as entries to multiple Builders’ Contests. However, it doesn’t mean none of them aren’t battle capable, as all of them are equally powerful as the Selene Attire; they’re just different parts and combat tactics. |-|Default = ;*3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) :The “casual” form of the Black Swan, which looks vaguely similar to the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW ver.), with some parts looking feminine and slimmer, possibly for the Selene Attire's wings to cover it. The original and optional armaments are retained, but most of the equipment was removed because they were part of the attires’ sets. This form was, of course, built with the motif of a Gothic Vampire, but more of the Gothic Lolita with a Vampire themed outfit. |-|Form Set 1 = ;*3XG-01DT Gundam Deathscythe Thana :The “Death’s Warrior” form of the Black Swan, which looks like the mythical being Thanatos with multiple coffins as wings. It is also known as the Vanguard Reaper attire. Having several DEAD IWSP Mobile-types connected by “chains” floating at the back of the main body as wings, the Gunpla is covered in a knight-themed armor. The primary armaments are a pair of long swords, one large claymore, and other (secondary) weapons that is stored in the Coffin Carriers. The coffins themselves serve as several large Mobile Weapon Bits. ;*3XG-01DD Gundam Deathscythe Despoina :The “Malicious Temptress” form of the Black Swan, which is even more feminine, having the seductress version of the female vampires. It is also known as the Quicksilver Duchess attire. Having a shorter, skinnier version of the bottom Active Cloak bat-wings, it was given more thrusters pods and verniers that increases the maneuverability and mobility. To coupled with the super high speed, a slightly longer and larger version of the beam scythe of the original Gundam Deathscythe is equipped, and uses the heels’ silts and spikes as blades when in high speed. ;*3XG-01DB Gundam Deathscythe Bakarne :The "Grand Undertaker" form of the Black Swan, which follows the design cues of the Amercian Frontier's Gunslinger (appearance) and Undertaker (weapons). Adding to the cosmetics, a scarf is worn around the neck portion that covers half of the face and the clavicle area, while the remaining length acts as a small cape. A giant DEAD IWSP is carried/strapped to the back, and the primarily weapons are a pair of long-barreled revolvers, a pair of large sickles, and ;*3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia :The "Sovereign Commander" form of the Black Swan, which donned the Gunpla with a mititary uniform-styled parts and accessories. the primary weapons is called the "Valkyrie's Blessings" weapon set. In this form, the Deathscythe Imperia leads an army/legion of Grave Troopers and rides on her courser mare, Brynhildr. ;*3XG-01DL Gundam Deathscythe Lithia :The "Limbo Protector" form of the Black Swan, which grants the title of Underworld's guardians, the Gladiators. This attire bore no weapons, only a shield split into left and right halves, which is used to crush trespassers until their corpses were kneaded beyond recognition. ;*3XG-01DA Gundam Deathscythe Akatsuki :The "Onna-bugeisha Rōnin" form of the Black Swan, which represents the military nobility and officer caste from the Japanese feudal period. Designed as a female samurai who became a ronin, wandering across the Land of the Rising Sun, armed with the remnants of a great warlord. |-|Form Set 2 = ;*3XG-02DV Gundam Deathscythe Valerie ;*3XG-02DV Gundam Deathscythe Valerie ;*3XG-02DP Gundam Deathscythe Peregrine ;*3XG-02DB Gundam Deathscythe Brunhilde Notes & Trivia *The name "Selene" is Greek meaning "moon", hence the moon used in the special attacks and her pilot's title. Named after the Greek goddesses or moon's personification, Selene Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons